The Perfect Home
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When the ponies find themselves trapped in a toystore, they soon discover a little girl in need of their help. Will they be able to help her? Based on personal experience. Review w/kindness.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies from MLP. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the Hartson girls.  
God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I wrote this story a long time ago and I thought I'd post it! Some of this is based on personal experience, so please be kind when reviewing.

Thanks!

"The Perfect Home"

Fizzy couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe this had happened. It was impossible. It had to be a dream, it just had to be. But if it was, then how come she was trapped in a plastic bubble with next to no room to move around? How come her friends-Firefly, Medley, Ember and some of the other ponies were in the same predicament?

As Fizzy pondered this thought among a few others, she heard a slight commotion coming from her left.

"Hey! Watch it!" It was Gusty and she didn't' sound happy.

Even though Fizzy and Gusty didn't get along most of the time, not to mention Gusty had hurt Fizzy's feelings many times before, she took a chance and tried to be nice to her.

"Gusty, are you okay?" The green unicorn asked.

Gusty snorted in disgust.

"Does it look like I'm okay, bubble head?"

Fizzy ignored this comment from Gusty and concentrated on trying to get free.

"Leave her alone." Firefly said in her friend's defense. "She was just being nice."

Fizzy sighed. She hated it when Firefly and Gusty fought, especially if it was over her.

"Firefly, don't worry about it." Fizzy said. "It's okay."

Firefly shook her head as best she could.

"No it's not. I know we're all afraid and under stress, but that's still no excuse for Gusty to be mean to you."

"Firefly, really. It's okay. I'm used to it." Fizzy told her truthfully.

"Well you shouldn't be." Firefly said wisely. "And if my precious peanut were here, she'd say the same thing."

Fizzy nodded as she tried to fight back tears.

Even though Firefly hadn't said her name, Fizzy still knew who she meant when she had said 'my precious peanut. The mere mention of her best Human friend's special name from Firefly made the green unicorn long for her even more. She missed Molly so much.

Fizzy knew without asking that Firefly felt the same way about Megan and Medley felt the same way about Julie.

Although Firefly was more worried about Megan along with missing her. This was because Firefly was practically Megan's mother and she loved the just turned sixteen-year-old as though she was her own. She viewed Megan as her daughter and all the ponies knew Megan viewed the pink Pegasus as her mother. Once more, Firefly took her role very seriously.

After a few minutes, Fizzy posed the question she had been wondering since they had been taken away two days before.

"Do you miss them too?"

Firefly knew who Fizzy was talking about. And truth be told, she felt the same way her twinkle eyed friend did. She missed the Hartson sisters something awful.

"Yeah." Firefly replied. "I miss them a lot. My sweet girl is probably going nuts right now wondering where we are."

"I know what you mean." Fizzy replied. "Molly's probably in tears from worry."

Firefly nodded. She knew Fizzy spoke the truth. And knowing how close Molly and Fizzy were, the pink Pegasus knew her friend was right.

It was then that Fizzy started feeling tired. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

Fizzy awoke sometime later to the feeling of being moved somewhere. She could hear Firefly along with Ember being moved as well.

When the movement stopped, Fizzy strained her ears to hear any sound.

She could hear Ember whimpering softly and Firefly trying her best to comfort her.

"Pssst, Firefly!" Fizzy whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Are you okay? What's goin' on?"

"I'm not sure, Fizz." Firefly replied, using her special name for Fizzy.

"Is anyone else with us?" Fizzy inquired.

"Medley." Firefly replied. "But she's pretty relaxed about the whole thing. She freaked out a little at first, but she's pretty much okay now."

It wasn't long before the thing Firefly identified as a car stopped.

The person driving it got out and retrieved the bag the ponies were in.

After a few more minutes of movement, Fizzy and Firefly felt themselves being lifted out of the bag and onto a shelf of some kind.

It wasn't long before her friends joined her. She was glad she wasn't alone, but she was still curious to know where they had been taken. She was also wondering how Megan and Molly were holding up, not to mention Julie.

Firefly waited until the woman closed the closet before she spoke.

"This place isn't' too bad." She commented. "And the woman who bought us seems nice. I think she said we were going to be presents for someone. I think I heard her say her name was Karen."

"That's a pretty name." Fizzy mused. "Did she say how old Karen was?"

Firefly shrugged as best she could.

"No. I also heard her say Karen lived in another house."

Fizzy nodded as best she could.

Despite the fact that she still missed Molly, she was starting to wonder what this Karen was like.

It wasn't long before Fizzy got an answer to her question.

A few days later, Fizzy, Firefly, Medley and Ember got their first glimpse at their temporary new home. They had been brought there by the woman who had bought them at the store.

During the few days they had stayed with her, they had learned her name was Belle Phillips and she was Karen's aunt.

It wasn't long before Fizzy felt herself being lifted off the shelf and carried somewhere else in the house. She figured Firefly and Medley would soon follow.

The first time she got a good look at Karen, her heart melted. She would never take Molly's place, but she was pretty cute as well as sweet. She had a loving and kind disposition about her and Fizzy liked her immediately.

She also looked a little like Molly. The only difference was, Karen had dark blond hair where Molly's was a light brown.

The other difference was her eyes. Where Molly's were hazel, Karen's were blue.

The little girl also had a cute smile as far as Fizzy was concerned.

After Karen had opened Firefly and Medley, she thanked Belle over and over again before frowning.

"I wish I could come stay with you now." She said longingly.

"I know, sweetheart. But you'll be with me soon." With that, Belle gave her a hug and Karen returned it.

Before Fizzy and her friends knew it, they had been taken to Karen's room.

The room was nice. It had a bed in the corner and a desk in the middle with a chair. It also had a window near the bed.

The other nice thing was that Karen had opened Fizzy's package as well as Firefly's and Ember's. This meant the ponies could stretch their legs and in Firefly's case, she could do the double inside out loop and catch up on some flying.

The minute Karen left the room to get a drink of water, Firefly wasted no time in making short work of Karen's high ceiling room.

The minute she saw what her best pony friend was up to, Medley tried to stop her.

"Firefly, wait! That's dangerous!"

Firefly laughed as she went into her famous trick for the second time.

"You know me too well by now, Med." She said using her special name for Medley. "Danger is my life!"

"But what if Karen comes back and sees you?"

Firefly shrugged.

"You worry too much. Besides, Karen looks like she could use some friends. She's a sweet kid."

"I agree." Medley replied. "She's gentle too."

"I know." Firefly said as she landed near Medley. "What do you think of her, Fizzy?"

The green unicorn was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Firefly's voice.

"I like her!" Fizzy declared almost immediately. "She seems nice. I still miss Molly, but I can see us becoming Karen's new friends."

Firefly grinned. That's what she loved about Fizzy the most-her kind and sweet nature.

She was always ready to accept anyone-no matter if they were different from them or not.

"I thought you might say that." Firefly said knowingly.

Just then, the sound of whimpering grabbed their attention.

Firefly flew over to Ember and nuzzled her.

"Aw, Ember, it's okay. What's the matter?"

Ember gazed up at Firefly as a few tears leaked from her blue eyes.

"I want Twilight!" She cried before burying her face in Firefly's mane. "I want Twilight!"

"Aw, shh. It's okay, sweetie. You'll see her soon." The pink Pegasus assured her. She just prayed she was right.

Medley frowned as Ember let out another sob.

"Poor baby. She must be so scared. She hasn't been separated from Twilight since she first came to Dream Valley. Well apart from the time she was captured by Lucresha."

Firefly nodded.

"I know."

Just then, Karen returned. She closed the door to her room and made a bee line for Fizzy. She picked her up and held her close for a minute.

She patted her mane before setting her down and picking Firefly up.

As she did so, she started crying.

Medley frowned. She hated seeing children upset.

"I wish I could go live with Belle now!" Karen confided in her new friend. "I don't like it here! Belle's nicer to me than my Mommy. I want to live with Belle. I want Belle!" With that, Karen broke down right there.

Fizzy frowned as well. She hated it when anyone she cared about was sad. And she was beginning to care for Karen despite the fact she hadn't known her for more than an hour.

Firefly wished she could nuzzle the child, but she didn't want to scare her. She also had a feeling that Karen was going through the same thing Megan and her sisters had gone through at the hands of their Uncle Mark. She didn't know how she knew that, it was just what her heart was telling her.

As Karen continued to stroke Firefly's mane and cry, Firefly vowel led to help her any way she could. Even if that meant revealing herself as a real little pony to her. Whatever it took, Firefly was going to see that Karen knew she could count on her as well as the other little ponies.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies from MLP. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the Hartson girls.  
God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so much! The girls will be in the next chapter!

"The Perfect Home"

Chapter 2

As Karen tried to calm down, she glanced over and saw Ember lying on her bed. She didn't' remember putting her there, but she shrugged it off and went over to her new friend.

Before she picked Ember up, she put Firefly down ever so gently next to Medley. She then went over to Ember and picked her up.

"What's the matter, Ember?" She asked, remembering what Belle had said the baby pony's name was. "Are you sad too? Do you miss your Mommy too?"

Ember didn't answer her verbally. She just snuggled into her for a cuddle without her being any the wiser for a minute and let silent tears fall from her eyes.

Even though she missed Twilight something awful, she felt safe with Karen. There was just something about the child that made Ember feel safe.

"I know how you feel." Karen told her. "I miss my Mommy too. But soon we'll be safe and sound with her. I hope. But until we can go live with Belle, I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you. I love you, Ember." She then glanced at Firefly and Fizzy and repeated her sentiment again. She then gave Medley a smile and blew her a kiss.

Medley's heart melted. This little girl was a sweetheart.

A little while after Karen had fallen asleep, Firefly flew over to the window and perched herself on Karen's desk. She motioned for Medley and Fizzy to do the same thing.

Medley flew over and Fizzy winked herself there. She had been resting all day, so she could wink again.

"We need to help her." Firefly declared the second her friends were all around her. "She's a sweetheart and I have a feeling she needs our help."

"I agree." Medley replied. "She was so sad today. I don't like it when children are upset. She reminded me of my sweet little hummingbird."

Fizzy nodded.

"I wonder what's going' on though. I hope she's not being hurt."

Firefly nodded grimly.

"I have a funny feeling that's exactly what's going on here."

Fizzy gasped.

"Do you think we can help her?"

"I have no doubt about it." Firefly replied. "We just have to wait for the right time."

"What about Megan and Molly and Julie?" Fizzy wondered aloud.

"Don't worry." Firefly assured her. "My sweet girl will come to our rescue. But until she does, we need to come to Karen's. Are you with me?"

"I'm in." Medley said at once.

"I'm in too." Fizzy said resolutely.

"Good." Firefly said approvingly. "Now let's get some sleep. Something tells me we're gonna need it."

Fizzy and Medley agreed and made themselves comfortable on Karen's bed.

The next morning, after Karen left for school, Firefly and the others were told a little more about the child from the various other toys around them.

A dalmatian named Patch explained Karen's history to them as did a few others.

"Karen's been through a lot. " Patch explained. "Her mother isn't too nice and she doesn't love Karen the way she should."

"I knew it!" Firefly said triumphantly. "We have to help her."

"That's not all. " Patch continued.

"What can be worse than having a mother who doesn't care about you?" Fizzy wondered aloud. She was reminded of Molly and the youngest Hartson sister's struggle with that very thing.

Patch sighed.

"She also has to go to the hospital a lot." He continued.

"For what?" Fizzy asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Something's wrong with her eyes and she has to have a lot of operations to help them."

Firefly nodded.

"Do you think she'll have any while we're here?"

"I don't doubt it." Patch replied.

"The funny thing is," he continued, "whenever she does have one, her mother acts the way she's supposed to. But the minute Karen is better, she's back on her own."

"What about her father?" Firefly inquired.

"He's a good guy." Patch commented. "But he's not around a lot."

Firefly nodded in understanding as she performed her double inside out loop.

"Firefly!" Medley scolded.

"What?" Her best friend retorted. "It's not like anyone's around to see me."

"Still." The green Pegasus insisted.

Firefly sighed just then.

"I miss Megan." She said suddenly. "As much as I love doing the loop, it's not the same without my sweet girl to enjoy it with me."

"I know what you mean." Fizzy said. "I miss Molly too. I hope she's okay. I hope they're all okay."

"They weren't after them." Medley reasoned. "I'm sure the girls are all right."

"Not to break up this little chat," Patch cut in, "but who are Megan and Molly? Are they your owners?"

"Owners?" Firefly spluttered as though Patch had just said the most absurd thing she had ever heard. "No way! There our best friends." She gestured towards Fizzy. "Megan's my daughter."

"Is she a pony like you?"

Firefly shook her head.

"No. She's a Human. Let's just say I've adopted her. Her sisters too. Although I think of Megan more as my own. But I would do anything for all three of them."

"Molly's my best friend." Fizzy piped up. "She's the best!"

"And Julie's a sweetheart too." Medley chimed in.

"Megan even calls Firefly 'Mom sometimes." Fizzy told her new friend.

"You must really care for these girls a great deal." Patch observed.

"We do." Firefly confirmed. "That's why we need to get back to them as soon as possible. But first, we need to help Karen."

Patch nodded sadly.

"And she could certainly use all the help she can get." He agreed.

A few hours later, Karen came back home. She burst through the door and the ponies could see a grin on her face.

"Come on you guys!" She said happily. "I wanna introduce you to my best friend!" With that, she picked Fizzy and Firefly up from their places and carried them outside.

Once there, she gently set them down on the ground and called out to a girl her age. "Colleen, I'm ready!"

Firefly glanced up to see a girl with light-brown hair and blue eyes coming towards them. She looked very warm and friendly.

"Okay." The little girl, Colleen replied. With that, she picked up Fizzy and started brushing her mane.

Fizzy was very surprised at the way this little girl handled her. She tried to stay perfectly still, but it was hard.

After Colleen was done brushing her mane, she set her down and the two girls started playing.

As they started acting out an adventure, Fizzy recognized the plot and realized they knew about some of their adventures!

The two girls were soon joined by their friend, Bernadette. The other child was gentle as well.

After Colleen and Bernadette went home, Karen took Firefly and Fizzy back inside.

Once she had gone downstairs to make herself some dinner, the little ponies wasted no time in starting a conversation.

"I like Colleen!" Fizzy started. "She's a lot of fun and she was really gentle with me. How about you, Firefly?"

"No complaints here." Firefly said. "Karen's as gentle as they come."

As the two continued their conversation, Firefly's thoughts started drifting to her sweet girl and precious peanut yet again.

She couldn't get her mind off of them and she just prayed her daughter was okay. She knew the just turned sixteen-year-old was probably worried sick by now.

Fizzy broke the pink Pegasus out of her thoughts.

"Why hasn't Megan used the you-know-what to find us?"

Firefly shrugged.

"If I know my sweet girl and I do pretty well by now, she's probably waiting for the right time."

Just then, they heard a scream from downstairs, followed by a tearful shriek.

"And something tells me we're gonna need the Rainbow of Light to help us do more than get out of here." Firefly concluded just as she heard Karen's sobs growing louder, followed by footsteps on the stairs.

As the door opened, Karen appeared. There were tear tracks on her face and the ponies could see more tears in her eyes.

"She looks so sad. " Fizzy whispered to Firefly. "She reminds me of Molly whenever her uncle used to hit her."

Firefly nodded.

"I don't understand how someone could hurt a child, let alone their own."

Fizzy shrugged as best she could just as Karen picked her up.

She hugged her close as the tears continued to fall.

Just then, the door opened slightly and Lady came in.

To the little ponies surprise, the Britney Spaniel shut the door with her nose before coming over to the bed and licking Karen's face.

"Hi girl. " Karen said tearfully. "I'm okay." She insisted, though it was clear to Firefly and Fizzy that Karen was far from okay.

As another sob escaped Karen's lips, she went over to a CD player and pushed a button.

It wasn't long before a beautiful female voice floated through the room.

Although Fizzy didn't' recognize the song, she recognized the singer after a few minutes.

"She loves Ariel too!" Fizzy exclaimed in her mind.

Firefly nodded. She knew Molly and Julie loved her a lot too.

It wasn't long before Karen's tears were gone and her breathing went back to normal.

Little did the little ponies know how short it would last…


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies from MLP. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the Hartson girls.  
God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: Even though this chapter starts out with Karen, the Hartson girls will be in it as well. I hope everyone enjoys this next installment!

"The Perfect Home"

Chapter 3

Firefly awoke a few hours later to the sound of a little girl's whimpering.

She was accustomed to this from taking care of Megan, Julie and Molly for the last eight years.

The only difference was, she had always been able to help them through it.

This time, she was forced to wait and watch, at least for the time being.

It broke her heart, but she could tell it wasn't time to reveal herself for what she really was just yet.

As Karen continued to whimper, she suddenly woke up.

Gasping for air and crying, the little girl sat up in bed.

As Firefly watched the little girl try and calm down, she wondered why nobody had come to help her.

It was true she hadn't screamed, but surely someone had heard her whimpering before.

It was then that Firefly realized with a pained heart that nobody was coming.

Lady did her best to comfort her best Human friend, but there was only so much she could do.

"I'm okay now, girl. " Karen assured her. "It was really scary though!" She confided in her best doggie friend. "I know you'll never leave me." She said confidently as she gave her a watery smile.

As her breathing went back to normal, the little girl slipped out of bed and flipped on her CD player.

As the soft and familiar sounds of Ariel's singing voice filled the room, Karen started calming down even more.

By the time she had laid back down, she was visibly calmer.

"Thanks, Ariel." She whispered before pulling Fizzy close and closing her eyes once again. "I love you." With that, she fell asleep again a few minutes later.

Once Karen was in dreamland, Firefly couldn't resist. She went over and nuzzled her gently.

"Sweet dreams, little one. " She said softly. "We'll get you out of here soon."

But as Firefly tried to settle down herself, she found now she couldn't sleep.

Sighing to herself, she whispered, "I love you, my sweet girl. I hope you're all right." With that, she tried her best to drift off.

Little did she know while Megan was safe, she was having far from a good night…

"Megan, what are we gonna do!" Molly wailed. "We have to find them!"

"I know, Moll." Megan said as she held her arms out to her for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the last few days. "I know. And we will."

"Why haven't you used the Rainbow of Light?" A familiar male voice asked from the doorway.

"Danny, I thought you were asleep." Megan said as she saw her cousin standing there.

Danny shrugged.

"I'm not tired." He said.

Megan knew that was code for "I'm worried about them too" even though her cousin would rather eat broccoli than admit it aloud.

"Danny's right. " Julie piped up from her bed across from Megan's. "We have to do something! My pretty Medley's probably so scared!"

"I'm sure Medley's all right. " Megan assured her little sister. "She can take care of herself."

Julie nodded, but she wasn't so sure.

"My Mommy come back soon?" Melody asked from Julie's arms.

"I hope so, Mel." Julie replied while stroking her niece's mane. "I really hope so."

She was the only one who called Melody 'Mel besides Firefly.

"I'll bet Mom's wondering why I haven't used the Rainbow of Light yet." Megan said knowingly.

"Gee, ya think?" Danny asked as he spread his sleeping bag on the floor in between Molly and Megan's bed.

Megan ignored him.

"Firefly probably knows you're waiting. " Molly said in an effort to assure her big sister. "She knows you wouldn't do anything silly."

Just then, Baby Sunflyer started to whimper. She moved closer to Megan for protection as a thunder clap sounded in the sky outside.

"Shh, hush now, Baby Sunflyer." Megan soothed her. "I know you miss Mom. I miss her too. But you're safe with me. Your big sister's right here."

Baby Sunflyer responded by snuggling closer to Megan and laying her head against her right side.

Just then, Julie posed a question to her eldest sister.

"Megan, couldn't we use my rainbow?"

Megan glanced over at her eleven-year-old sister in amazement.

"Little one, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Julie asked.

"She is? " Danny said in surprise. "I'd never thought I'd see the day…" His voice trailed off at the glare Megan was giving him.

"See Mommy soon?" Baby Sunflyer asked.

'I hope so." Megan told her. "I'll figure something out, you guys. I promise."

Molly grinned.

"I know you will." She agreed. "You always do."

Megan kissed the top of Molly's head before ruffling her hair.

She just prayed she was able to pull it off. She knew Firefly was worried about her and she only prayed she would be reunited with her soon. She knew her mother figure and best friend could take care of herself just fine. But she really missed her.

Once Molly was asleep, Megan spent the rest of the night planning her next move.

"Don't worry, Mom." She said as she fell asleep a few hours later. "I won't let you down." With that final thought, the teenager drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, back at Karen's house, Firefly awoke suddenly. She didn't know what had woken her, but as she woke up fully, she uttered one word.

"Megan."

"What?" Fizzy asked as she too awoke. "Wh-what's going on? Is Karen okay?"

Firefly nodded.

"Yes. But I think Megan's trying to figure out a plan to save us."

"Save us from what? " Fizzy asked in confusion. "Karen isn't dangerous."

Firefly rolled her eyes.

"I meant she's trying to come up with a way to get us out of here."

"Oh." Fizzy said while blushing.

Firefly shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Fizz." She comforted. Her gaze then drifted to Karen who was half asleep. "I just wish I could get a message to Megan and let her know Karen needs help too."

"Maybe there's a way." Fizzy said. "if there is, I know you'll find it."

"Thanks." Firefly said. She just prayed she would be able to pull it off.

"What if you went to find her?" Fizzy suggested. "It's not like we're trapped here. We can move about freely when Karen's not here or sleeping. You could go to Abby's house in Nebraska and tell Megan what's goin' on. Then you could bring her back here."

"Fizz, you're a genius!" Firefly shouted.

"I am? " Fizzy asked. "What did I say?"

Firefly didn't answer.

Instead she spread her wings and took to the air. She was about to fly out the window, when she realized something.

"We have to wait a little longer." She told Fizzy. "I'll go later tonight."

"Okay." Fizzy said. She trusted Firefly's judgment when it came to things like this.

With that, the two friends talked while they waited for Karen to awaken.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies from MLP. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the Hartson girls.  
God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: Here's the next chapter! What can I say? I got inspired! I think it's only fair to warn you that this chapter contains some vulgarity due to the situation. I don't normally use it in any of my stories unless the situation calls for it.

"The Perfect Home"

Chapter 4

A few hours later, Firefly was woken up by the sound of someone banging on Karen's door.

The knock was insistent and it sounded harsh.

"Karen! Karen Faith get your ass out here now!"

Karen woke up with a gasp. This wasn't how she wanted the morning to go at all.

Something told her she was in big trouble.

Before she had a chance to answer her mother, Stephanie, the woman appeared in her doorway. She glared at Karen and practically wrenched her out of bed. She then proceeded to beat her right then and there.

With each slap, she ranted about the rules and how Karen knew better. She also called her some names that Firefly had only heard from one other person and that was the Hartson girls' uncle.

"That'll teach you to leave your shit all over the place! How many times have I told you to clean up the living room? How many times! ANSWER ME you good for nothing piece of crap!"

"I did clean it!" Karen tearfully insisted truthfully.

But Stephanie wasn't listening.

With a final slap to her cheek, Stephanie turned to leave.

"You should never have been born. You're nothing but trouble. You were the biggest mistake I ever made!" With that, she left the room.

Karen tried her best to fight back the tears, but it was no use. She was sore and scared. She wanted one person and one person only and that person was Belle. She knew Belle would never hurt her.

After a minute or so, Karen made an effort to calm down before getting ready and doing as her mother had asked.

Before she left, she gave Firefly and Fizzy's manes a pat and kissed Ember on the cheek. She patted Medley's mane as well and promised them she would be back. With that, she was gone.

After Karen had closed the door, Fizzy gasped.

"Firefly, you were right! That was awful! We got to do somethin'. We can't let her get hurt again!"

"Fizzy's right." Medley agreed. "She doesn't' deserve it."

"I know." Firefly said. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on her." With that, she was about to leave when Fizzy winked to her side. "Don't' forget about me! I'm goin' too."

"Okay. But be careful." With that, Firefly did her double inside out loop and made it outside of the room while Fizzy winked out.

Medley stayed behind to watch Ember.

When Firefly gained the downstairs, she flew straight to the kitchen.

Karen had made herself a bowl of cereal and had just poured herself some juice.

They watched as Karen sat down to eat. She prayed before starting to munch on her breakfast.

As she was washing her dish, she started humming in an effort to cheer herself up.

Though the two ponies could still see tear tracks on her face as well as a few bruises forming on her face and right arm.

Just then, Lady wandered in.

"Hey girl." Karen greeted as cheerfully as she could. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Lady barked enthusiastically before whining and licking Karen's cheek.

"It's okay." Karen assured her. "Once we're living with Belle, we won't be hurt anymore." With that, the little girl set to work making Lady's breakfast.

As she was putting the bag of dog food away, it slipped from her hands and hit the floor.

Karen gasped in horror as she watched as the contents spilled onto the floor.

Unfortunately, Stephanie chose that moment to come and check on Karen's progress.

When she saw the mess on the floor, she flew into a rage.

"Can't you do anything right!" She shouted. With that, she backhanded Karen across the face.

"I-I'm sorry!" Karen cried sincerely. "I didn't mean to…"

"I don't have time for your excuses! I have to get to work. This house better be clean by the time I get back….or else." With that, she left the room.

As she went, Firefly and Fizzy could hear her grumbling about having to get breakfast herself.

Once she was gone, Firefly made her move. She knew it was time. She couldn't let Karen go through this alone. Besides, maybe they could help each other.

As Fizzy saw what Firefly was going to do, she gasped.

"Firefly, no!"

Firefly ignored her.

"I have to, Fizz. I can't let her go through this alone. I've never left Megan alone when she was hurt. I'm not going to do the same to Karen. She needs a friend right now."

Fizzy nodded. She watched with baited breath as Firefly made her move.

The pink Pegasus flew down to where the little girl was now crying on the floor. She made sure not to frighten her, but she had to say something. She couldn't stand the injustice of it all or the sight of this sweet, innocent child afraid and broken any longer.

Hearing a noise in front of her, Karen jerked her head up for fear Stephanie had come back to hurt her again. She gasped when she saw Firefly land in front of her.

Backing up slightly out of fear, Karen tried to protect herself, breaking Firefly's heart.

"Fa-Firefly? What are you doing down here? Ha-how did you…? Are you gonna hurt me too?" She asked in a soft whisper.

Firefly shook her head and gasped at the thought.

"No! Of course not." She replied before she could stop herself. "I would never do that. And neither would Fizzy or Medley or Ember. We want to help you."

Karen gasped at the fact that Firefly had spoken to her. She relaxed slightly at Firefly's gentle tone and raised her tear stained face to meet Firefly's friendly and concerned gaze.

"Ya-you wanna help me?" She asked, not daring to believe it.

Firefly nodded. She came closer and nuzzled the little girl.

"Yup. So do Fizzy and Medley. Ember too."

"But why?" Karen asked, breaking Firefly's heart into a million pieces.

"Because you don't deserve to be hurt like that." Fizzy answered, coming forward as well. "Nobody does."

Karen nodded.

As more tears came, Firefly did the only thing she could think of. She came closer and began nuzzling Karen much like she did for Megan or Molly whenever they were upset.

Karen hesitated at first.

"it's okay, sweetie. Karen, I promise you, we're not going to hurt you." Firefly told her sincerely.

It took Karen a few minutes, but she finally started believing Firefly's words of truth.

Without warning, she found herself wrapping her arms around Firefly's neck and burying her face in her mane for comfort and safety.

As another sob escaped her lips, Firefly just encouraged her to cry and kept telling her she was safe over and over again.

As the pink Pegasus continued to comfort the scared child, she mouthed to Fizzy that they had to get Karen checked out by Dr. Larson. She had a lot of bruises and Firefly wanted to make sure she was okay.

Fizzy nodded in agreement as she too began nuzzling the six-year-old.

Once Karen had calmed down, Firefly voiced her concern aloud.

She then told Karen her plan.

"I need to go for a while." She explained. Then seeing the frown on Karen's face, she hastened to assure her. "I'll be back. Fizzy and Medley will stay with you until I come back."

Fizzy nodded.

"We sure will." She confirmed.

Karen nodded.

"Where are you going?" She asked the pink Pegasus.

"I'm going to get you help." Firefly replied. "My daughter, Megan will be able to help you."

Karen nodded.

"Take care of her until I get back, Fizz." Firefly instructed as she flew out of the open window.

"Hurry back." Fizzy said softly as she followed Karen back upstairs to her room. "Please hurry back."

Meanwhile, back in Nebraska, Megan was trying to get her sisters' minds off of the current problem at hand. She had developed a plan overnight. But they couldn't put it into action until the next day.

While Molly and Julie played with Baby Sunflyer, Baby Rainbow Star and Melody in the backyard, Megan sat by Rose Petal's stall reading a book.

She too was trying to distract herself at the moment, but it wasn't working.

As for Danny, he was kicking a soccer ball around.

Turning the page in her book, Megan heard a splashing sound.

"Danny!" She scolded. "How many times have I told you to watch where you kick the ball?"

"It wasn't me this time!" Danny protested. "I swear."

"If it wasn't you, then what was…" Her voice trailed off as a familiar sound met her ears.

As Megan gazed around for the source of the sound, she heard Molly cry out in delight.

"Firefly! Megan, look! It's Firefly!"

"What!" Megan shouted in surprise. She ran for the well just in time to see her mother figure and best friend climb out of it.

She shook her wings out just as Megan threw her arms around her neck.

This meant the teenager got an unexpected shower.

"Sorry, my sweet girl." Firefly apologized as she nuzzled her eldest daughter. "I can't seem to avoid that well of yours."

Megan grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said with a smile.

She gave the pink Pegasus another hug before pulling away.

Giving her wings a final shake, Firefly nuzzled Molly as the little girl embraced her as well.

"I missed you too, my precious peanut." Firefly assured her. She gazed around just then. "Where's my Jules?"

"She'll be back out. " Megan assured her mother. "She went to feed Melody. She's been taking very good care of her for Medley."

Firefly nodded.

She was about to ask Megan a question, but was saved by the sight of her youngest daughter flying over and practically attacking her.

"Mommy! Mommy! I missed you!"

"Aw, I missed you too, sweetie. Did your big sister take good care of you?"

Baby Sunflyer nodded.

"Uh-huh." She replied.

"Were you good for her?"

Baby Sunflyer nodded again.

Firefly turned to Megan for confirmation.

"She was great." Megan affirmed. "Mom, what happened? We were all worried when North Star and Lofty took us to Dream Valley and we found you guys missing."

"I'll explain later." Firefly promised. "Right now, I have a new friend who needs your help."

"Who?" Megan asked.

"Her name is Karen. She's six-years-old and she's in danger. I'll explain in more details on the way. Hop on!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Megan said with a smile. She had missed taking flights with Firefly the most.

Before she did so, she gave Molly a kiss and hug and told her to be good for Julie.

Julie was able to watch Molly now for a few hours without anything going wrong.

And Danny was there if they needed help. He was trustworthy in situations like this.

Once Megan was sure her sisters would be okay in Danny's care, she and Firefly left.

Before they took off, Firefly assured Baby Sunflyer that she and Megan would be back soon.

She knew her youngest daughter would be good for her aunts.

On the way back to Karen's house, Firefly filled her eldest daughter in on what had happened in the last few days.

By the time Firefly was done explaining, Megan was trying hard to keep her personal feelings at bay. She was angry that Karen was going through this. But she was also confident that she could help her.

"We have to get her checked out by Dr. Larson. " Firefly told her daughter.

"Don't worry." Megan assured her. "Karen will be okay. I'll make sure of it."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Firefly said with a wink.

As they rounded a bend, Firefly stopped in mid flight and got the sudden urge to do the double-inside-out loop.

She did it once out of pure joy of being reunited with her eldest daughter again.

The giggle that issued from Megan's mouth was enough to make Firefly do it again, but she resisted.

She would have time to spend with her sweet girl once Karen was taken care of.

Arriving back at Karen's house, Firefly flew in the little girl's bedroom window and landed on the floor.

"Megan!" Fizzy shouted in relief when she saw her Human friend. "Is Molly all right?"

Megan grinned as she jumped off Firefly's back.

"It's good to see you too, Miss Fizzy. And yes, Molly's fine. She misses you, but she's okay. Julie's all right too."

"I miss her too." Fizzy assured her. "Are you here to help Karen?"

Megan nodded.

"Yup." She replied as she patted Fizzy's mane.

"Where's Med?" Firefly asked Fizzy.

The green unicorn shrugged.

"She's downstairs with Karen. Karen took her down to have lunch with her."

Firefly nodded.

It wasn't long before Karen returned. She set Medley down on the bed before noticing Firefly was back.

Seeing the newcomer, Karen grew shy out of fright.

Seeing this, Firefly hastened to assure her.

"Karen, sweetie, it's okay. This is my daughter, Megan. She won't hurt you."

Karen nodded.

"Hi, Karen." Megan greeted warmly. She knelt down to the little girl's level and gave her a sincere friendly smile.

She knew from her own experience that it wasn't a good idea to tower over a small child-especially one who had been abused.

"Firefly told me you could use some help. She thinks it's a good idea for a doctor to look at you to make sure you're okay."

Karen nodded.

"Will you stay with me?" Karen asked softly as she glanced at Megan while stroking Firefly's mane. "I'm scared of doctors."

"Of course we will." Megan assured her. "I'll even sing to you if you like."

Karen smiled at this.

"I told you Megan was nice." Firefly said as she winked at Karen. "All right, are you two ready?"

Megan nodded.

"I am." She said. "What about you, Karen?" She asked gently.

"I guess so." Karen answered.

Firefly frowned.

"Dr. Larson is really nice." She assured her. "We know her."

This made Karen feel a little bit better. It was then that she remembered something.

"But what about the house? Stephanie said I had to Stephanie said I had to clean it or else."

"Don't you worry about that." Firefly told her. "We have some friends who can help with that. Now, let's get you taken care of." With that, she stood back in order for Karen to hop on.

Megan hopped on her back, but Karen stood there, unsure of what to do.

When the little girl didn't move, Fizzy giggled and said, "Hop on!"

Karen hesitated a little. She had never been on a horse before.

"Go on." Firefly insisted. "It's all right. Flying is fun!"

Karen did so a little reluctantly.

Once she was situated, she felt Megan wrap an arm around her protectively.

As she held onto Firefly's mane, she felt her lift off the ground.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Karen leaned back against Megan for protection.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm not too high. You can look down. Go on."

"I can't!" Karen insisted.

"That's okay." Megan assured her.

"Megan's right." Firefly agreed. "Come on then. I won't go too fast, I promise."

Fizzy gasped in surprise before giggling.

Megan joined in the laughter.

Karen gave them a confused look.

"What's so funny?" She asked innocently.

Fizzy smiled warmly at her new friend.

"Nothing'. It's just that Firefly not going fast is somethin' I have to see. She's a bit of a daredevil. But she would never put anyone she cares about in danger." Fizzy assured the child.

Firefly glared at Fizzy playfully as she sailed out of the open bedroom window and Fizzy winked out after her.

During the flight, Karen kept her eyes shut and her face buried in Firefly's neck when she wasn't leaning back against Megan.

Halfway there, Firefly convinced Karen to open her eyes.

The child was surprised at what she saw.

"This isn't too bad." She decided as Firefly rounded a bend and looked for a good spot to land.

"Told you so." Firefly said teasingly.

This actually got Karen giggling. It was soft, but both ponies and Megan heard it all the same. It was a sweet sound to hear.

"Maybe after you get used to flying, I'll show you the…" Her voice trailed off at the look Megan was giving her.

"Don't you dare even think about…" Megan said warningly.

"Kill joy." Firefly muttered to herself.

"What?" Karen asked. "Show me what?"

"It's called the double-inside-out loop." Firefly explained as she ignored Megan's warning glance. "It's a lot of fun!"

Karen nodded and gave Firefly a small smile.

But just as quickly as her pretty smile had come, it vanished once she caught sight of the building. She hated hospitals with a passion.

She showed it by turning her face away and burying it in Megan's shoulder as the flood gates opened wide.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies from MLP. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the Hartson girls.  
God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait with this story. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

"The Perfect Home"

Chapter 5

Megan did the only thing she could think of. She hugged Karen close and sung to her in an effort to calm her down.

She knew Karen was scared, but they had to go inside. She had to be checked out by a doctor to make sure none of the cuts she had received at the hands of her stepmother had become infected.

"Shh, Karen, it's okay." Megan assured her. "We're not going to leave you."

"I'm scared!" Karen cried.

"We know, sweetie." Firefly assured her. "But like Megan said, we're not gonna leave you." With that, she landed and led the way inside.

Once inside the building, Megan sat down in a chair with a crying Karen in her arms.

She tried to fill out the paperwork, but it was hard with Karen clinging to her for all it was worth.

Dr. Larson took them back a few minutes later.

Firefly went with them as promised and Megan sat on the exam table with Karen.

"Hi Megan." Dr. Larson said when she entered the room. "I didn't expect to see you in here today. What can I do for you?" She asked kindly.

Megan explained the situation as best she could.

As Firefly filled in the blanks, Dr. Larson patted her mane in greeting.

After they were done explaining, Dr. Larson introduced herself to Karen and tried to gain the little girl's trust.

It wasn't easy, but Dr. Larson was able to examine Karen with Megan's help.

Dr. Larson could see the child was visibly afraid, so she took things nice and slow with her.

She made sure she explained everything she was doing before she did it.

That seemed to help Karen ease into things a little more.

"Is there a place Karen can stay until we get her a more permanent placement?" Dr. Larson asked Megan after she was done examining the little girl.

Megan nodded.

"She could stay with me." She said. "I'm sure my Aunt Abby won't mind."

Dr. Larson nodded.

"I wish I could tell you that you can take Karen today, but I'm afraid it's not that easy."

"I know." Megan said honestly.

"Maybe if you started baby-sitting for her, we could remove her from the environment that way." Dr. Larson suggested.

Megan nodded in understanding.

"Maybe we can even take you to Ponyland for a few days." She said to Karen. "Would you like that?"

"What's Ponyland?" Karen asked.

"That's where we live." Firefly answered. "Megan and her sisters live there most of the time as well. You'll love it there!"

Karen smiled a little. Ponyland did sound nice.

Once the examination was over, Dr. Larson gave Karen the okay to leave.

She also told Megan that she should take Karen back home as soon as possible.

Karen didn't like the sound of this idea, but she knew she didn't have a choice.

"You were so brave." Dr. Larson praised Karen. "I have something special for you." With that, she left and returned with a plush Flounder.

Karen thanked her for the gift and hugged Flounder close.

Once Megan and Firefly, along with Karen were heading back, Firefly voiced her opinion of the judicial system.

"That doesn't make sense." She said as they flew back to Karen's house. "Dr. Larson should have been able to get Karen out of that house."

"Actually, it does." Megan replied. "Remember how long it took for Aunt Abby to be able to help us?"

Firefly nodded.

"Yeah. But still. So are you going to do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" Megan asked in confusion.

"Are you going to baby-sit Karen tomorrow."

"Yup." She replied. "But first, we need to get you guys back to Ponyland where you belong."

"I'm not going back permanently until I know Karen's safe." Firefly said earnestly.

"I agree with you." Megan said as Firefly landed back in Karen's room.

"Do you have to leave now?" Karen asked Megan as they dismounted from Firefly and Megan set her down.

"Well, not right away, but I will have to leave soon. My sisters are probably worried about me by now."

Karen nodded.

"I wish I had a sister." She said wishfully. "I wish you were my sister. You're really nice."

Megan grinned.

"Thanks, sweetie. But I'll bet once you're adopted by Belle, you'll have lots of cousins to play with."

Karen nodded.

"I know, but still. Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yup." Megan replied. "You sure will."

"Goody!" Karen cheered happily.

Megan giggled.

She ended up staying for another hour. She read with Karen and played a few games of connect four and UNO with her.

Finally, she realized she had to get home before it got too late.

"Want a lift, my sweet girl?" Firefly offered. She caught the anxious look on Karen's face and assured her. "I'll be back."

"Okay." Karen replied.

"Sure. Thanks, Mom." Megan replied.

"No thanks needed." Firefly said. With that, she nuzzled Karen and allowed her to hug Megan.

Once they pulled away, Megan jumped on Firefly's back and the two left Karen's room.

When Firefly returned, she found Karen reading a book and listening to an Ariel CD

She also looked a little lonely.

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?" Firefly asked as she flew down in front of her.

Karen grinned a little as a little giggle escaped her lips.

"You are!" She answered.

"Or I was." Firefly amended. "I know you miss Megan. She'll be back tomorrow." She promised her. "What cha reading?"  
"It's called Ariel the Spy." Karen replied. "It's really good!"

Firefly nodded.

She glanced over at the clock and realized it was almost seven-thirty.

"Are you hungry, honey?" She asked. "Megan left you some macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets in the refrigerator before she left."

Karen shook her head.

"No." She replied.

"Okay." Firefly replied. "If you get hungry later, you can have it."

Karen nodded.

"I'm a little sleepy." She told her friend.

"Well, why don't you take a little nap." Firefly suggested. "I'll stay right here. I'll wake you up around nine so you can eat."

Karen nodded.

"Okay." She said. With that, she put her book away and climbed into bed.

"I love you, Firefly." She said just before she drifted off.

"I love you too, sweetie." Firefly replied. With that, she tucked Karen in and made sure she was warm enough before keeping watch over her.

"Karen? Karen, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." Firefly coaxed a few hours later. "You need to eat dinner."

Karen's eyes opened slowly.

Once they were fully open, she closed them again.

"Karen, come on, honey." Firefly tried again. "It's time to eat dinner."

"…Not hungry." Karen mumbled as she felt her stomach clench with pain.

"Karen, sweetheart, you have to try." Firefly insisted. "You haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"….Used to it. " Came her sleepy reply. "…tummy hurts!" She suddenly whimpered before waking up fully. "Firefly, I hurt!" She cried.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you eat." Firefly suggested patiently. "I'll take you down and bring you back up after you're done. I'll even stay with you."

"Okay." Karen said resigently.

She pushed the covers off herself and sat up.

The minute she did, she felt dizzy.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to make the feeling go away.

"Come on." Firefly coaxed. With that, she landed in front of the little girl and waited for her to mount.

Karen did so slowly.

Once Firefly lifted off the ground, Karen buried her face in Firefly's neck and closed her eyes.

She wasn't afraid of flying so much anymore. But she was still feeling dizzy.

Getting downstairs, Firefly deposited Karen on the ground and watched as she moved in slow motion to make her dinner.

Firefly thought she was still tired, so she helped her out by getting her some juice and taking the food out of the microwave for her.

Setting the food in front of the little girl, she sat down next to her.

She tried to engage her in conversation to help her along, but she wasn't too talkative tonight.

When the plate was half empty, Karen put her fork down before gazing desperately at Firefly.

"Firefly, I can't eat anymore!" She cried.

"Okay, sweetie. You did really well." Firefly praised her. "Are you full?"

Karen shook her head.

"My tummy still hurts!" She told her.

"Okay, all right. Maybe you need a little more rest." Firefly suggested. "Let me take you back upstairs and you can lay down."

Karen nodded.

She climbed back on Firefly and closed her eyes once again.

Once they reached her bedroom, Firefly tucked the child back in and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

But it became apparent twenty-minutes later that Karen wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon.

"Karen, does your tummy feel sick?" Firefly asked.

Karen nodded as a sob escaped her lips.

"Firefly, I feel cold!" She whimpered.

"Okay. I'll be right back." She told her.

She returned with another blanket and a cup of water.

Karen accepted the blanket, but she turned her face away at the sight of the cup.

"I can't!" She cried.

"Okay, sweetheart. It's all right. Listen, I'll be right back. Medley and Fizzy are gonna stay with you until I get back." She explained.

Karen nodded.

She let out a sob before requesting someone to help her.

"I want Megan!" She cried, breaking Firefly's heart.

"I'm gonna get her for you." The pink Pegasus assured the child.

Medley and Fizzy promised Firefly they would watch Karen until she got back with Megan.

Before she left, Firefly put a hoof to Karen's forehead. She wasn't surprised when she felt heat radiating off of her.

"Okay, honey, I'll be right back." With that, she was gone.

Karen must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she felt a gentle hand on her forehead before the same person started stroking her hair.

"Hmmm…" Karen mumbled sleepily before waking up fully.

"Shh," Megan said softly. "Karen, it's okay. I'm here now. You're gonna be okay."

Karen's eyes opened at that point.

When she realized she didn't recognize where she was, she became scared.

"Whe-where am I?" She asked shakily.

"Shh," Megan soothed. "You're safe. You're in Ponyland. We brought you here so you would get better faster. We'll take you back home after you feel better." She explained.

"I don't wanna go back home!" Karen cried suddenly. "I don't wanna go home!" With that, the tears came.

Megan held the little girl close and assured her she was safe and sound.

She sung her "There's Always Another Rainbow" which seemed to calm her for the moment.

"Megan, I…I don't…." Karen started to say as she felt her stomach flip.

Megan didn't need Karen to finish her sentence.

She placed a bucket in front of her just in time.

By the time she was done, she was shaking and still in pain.

Megan soothed her as best she could and tried to bring her fever down.

It wasn't until early in the morning when Karen's fever finally broke.

She was sleeping soundly for the moment, which made Megan and Firefly sigh with relief.

"What do we do now?" Gingerbread asked. She had come in to check on Karen.

Most of the little ponies were back in Ponyland where they belonged.

Megan had also brought her sisters there as well. They were sleeping in their rooms, happy to be back home.

"Well, we help Karen get better and then we'll go from there." Megan said.

Gingerbread nodded.

"She can't go back there." Gingerbread said resolutely.

"I know." Megan agreed. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

"I have no doubt." Firefly said fondly as she tried to get comfortable next to her daughter. "I have no doubt."

"Sweet dreams, Karen." Megan whispered as she put a hand through her hair. "You'll feel better soon." With that, she kept watch over the little girl for the rest of the night.

If there was one thing she did know, it was she would help Karen get out of the situation she was in-no matter what.

The only question was, where did they go from here?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies from MLP. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the Hartson girls.  
God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait with this story. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

"The Perfect Home"

Chapter 6

Megan rolled over to the sound of someone knocking softly on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She said to whoever was on the other side.

The door opened, revealing Molly standing on the other side.

"Hey, my little sunshine." Megan greeted lovingly. "What's up?"

Molly shrugged.

"Nothing much. I woke up wanting…" Her voice trailed off as she gave Megan a hopeful look.

Megan grinned knowingly. She held her arms out to her little sister and the eight-year-old shortened the distance between herself and her older sister.

Once the youngster was comfortable, Megan put a hand through her light brown hair and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I know we haven't spent that much time together lately." Megan started. "I'm sorry if I've been pushing you aside."

"It's okay." Molly said. "I know you weren't doing it on purpose. Karen needs us too."

"You're a sweetheart, you know that, Moll?" Megan asked.

"I think you've told me a few times. " She said with a cheeky smile spreading across her face. "But I can stand to hear it a few more."

"Ooh you!" Megan said with a laugh. She bent down and started tickling Molly's tummy.

The girls calmed down a few minutes later. They didn't want to wake Karen up by accident.

Once the giggles had subsided, Molly gave Megan a kiss and stood up.

"Where are you going now?" Megan asked her.

"I'm gonna see if Cupcake will let me help her make breakfast."

Megan nodded.

"Firefly might be making it today." She told her.

Molly nodded as a grin spread across her face.

"Then she'll definitely let me help!" With that, she was gone.

Megan giggled to herself. Her baby sister was a cutie-pie.

Deciding to get up as well, the sixteen-year-old got ready before waiting for Karen to wake up.

She didn't have to wait long. Karen's blue eyes started to open a few minutes later.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Megan said warmly.

"Megan." Karen said with a sigh of relief. "I thought it was all a dream."

Megan shook her head.

"Nope. Are you feeling better this morning?" She asked.

"A little bit." She replied.

"Are you feeling well enough to get dressed and maybe spend some time outside with the others?"

"Yeah!" Karen replied with a grin.

"Okay. But you can't run around and play just yet." Megan forewarned her.

"I know." Karen said. She let Megan get an outfit out for her and she got dressed.

Once she was dressed, the seven-year-old allowed Megan to do her hair and lead her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they found Molly helping Firefly make strawberry pancakes and bacon, while Julie helped Cupcake with some muffins.

"Hey you two!" Megan greeted. "Hmmm, that smells delicious!" She said as the sweet aroma of strawberries and whipped cream met her nose.

Firefly grinned.

"I'm glad you think so, my sweet girl." She turned to Molly. "Ready to flip 'em, my precious peanut?"

"Yupperoo!" Molly replied. With that, she flipped the pancakes and grinned.

"Can I help too?" Karen asked. She loved cooking with her other relatives back home.

Megan thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Okay. Just be really careful." She warned.

"I will." Karen promised. With that, she went forward and Molly handed her a spatula.

Before everyone knew it, they were sitting down to breakfast.

Molly said grace that morning. After she was done, they all dug in.

"Thanks for letting us help, Firefly!" Molly said. "It was fun!"

"Yeah!" Karen agreed as she ate her bowl of cream of wheat slowly. "It was a lot of fun!"

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed yourselves." Firefly said sincerely. "Who wants to help me with the dishes?"

Molly and Karen both gazed at each other and shook their heads in unison.

"No thanks." Molly and Karen said in unison, making the others crack up.

"Let's flip for it. " Danny suggested. He got a penny out of his pocket.

"Danny…" Megan warned, but her cousin ignored her.

"Come on." He insisted. "Just for fun. Call it, Moll!" He said, using Molly's family signature nickname.

"Heads!" Molly called just as Danny flipped the coin in the air.

It landed on heads and Danny groaned.

"Have fun doing the dishes, Danny!" Molly said with a giggle.

Danny gazed at Firefly hopefully, who just shook her head.

"Aww man!" Danny said as another groan escaped his lips.

This just made Molly and Karen giggle harder.

Once breakfast was over and Danny had finished doing the dishes with Firefly and Paradise's help, the group headed outside for some well deserved fun.

Firefly got Molly onto her back via her double inside out loop, making the little girl burst into a fit of giggles.

"I wanna do that!" Karen cried the minute she saw how much fun her friend was having.

"You need to wait until you're older." Megan explained gently. "I wouldn't let Molly do that until she was eight."

Karen frowned.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you need to be used to flying before you do it." Megan explained patiently.

"Then can I go flying with Firefly?" Karen asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Firefly chimed in as she landed with Molly on her back. "Can she go flying with me?"

"Please?" They said in unison.

Megan sighed.

"Okay." She finally agreed. "But no double inside out loop." She said sternly.

"I know, I know." Firefly said resignedly. "But just because I can't do it with Karen on my back, doesn't mean I can't do it with my precious peanut. Come on, honey. Let's get some fun in before you have to start school."

"I'm with you there!" Molly agreed.

It was then that Megan noticed Julie wandering aimlessly through the daisy field. She looked a little sad.

Megan made sure Karen was going to be okay before going over to her little sister.

"Hey little one." Megan greeted her. "What's up?"

Julie sighed. She gave Megan a look that clearly stated she didn't want to talk right then.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Megan countered. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah." Julie assured her.

"So, rainbow for your thoughts?" Megan asked.

"I'm just bored." She said finally.

"Why don't you go on a flight with Medley?" Megan suggested.

Julie shrugged.

"She's giving Melody a bath." She replied.

"Well, we could go for a walk." Her older sister suggested.

"No thanks." Julie replied. Her gaze wandered over to where Firefly and Molly were doing the double inside out loop for the fourth time in twenty-minutes.

Megan caught on right away.

"Do you wanna spend time with Firefly, little one?" She asked.

Julie nodded.

"Yeah." She said softly.

Megan laughed softly and ruffled Julie's hair.

"Oh Julie," Megan said. "You know Firefly will spend time with you in a minute. Wait until she comes down with Molly and then ask her. I'll bet she'll do it."

"You really think so?" Julie asked.

"I know so." Megan replied. "Firefly loves us all the same. She' would do anything for you, just like she would do anything for me or Moll or Karen."

"Okay." Julie replied. She smiled a little and gave Megan a hug. "Thanks, Megan."

"No thanks needed, little one. I love you. I'll help you whenever you need it. You know that."

Taking a deep breath, Julie went over to Firefly the moment the pink Pegasus landed and Molly had jumped off her back.

For a minute, she just stood there until Firefly glanced up and saw her.

"Hey Jules!" Firefly greeted her warmly. "What's up?"

Julie shrugged.

"Do you think we could go for a flight together?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Jules. Hop on!" Firefly said enthusiastically. "I promise, I won't do the loop with you on my back."

Julie didn't say anything. A big part of her wanted to do the loop, but she was going to wait until they were heading back to Paradise Estate to ask.

Once she had mounted and was holding on tight, Firefly took off a little slower than she would have with Molly or Megan. She knew Julie wasn't as outgoing as her sisters when it came to flying.

"I've missed taking flights with you." Firefly told the pre-teen a few minutes into their flight.

"I've missed it too." Julie said truthfully. "I didn't think you liked me anymore."

"What would make you think that?" Firefly asked, truly taken aback by what Julie had said.

Julie shrugged as best she could while on Firefly's back.

"I guess because you were spending all your time with Karen and…"

"Sweetie, Karen needs all of our help. Remember when you and your sisters were going through all that stuff before Aunt Abby adopted you?"  
"Yeah." Julie said softly.

"Well, Karen needs that kind of help now. And the reason I haven't spent that much time with you is because I haven't been here. I missed you and your sisters so much."

"Really?" Julie asked.

"Of course!" Firefly said with a smile. "Now what do you say? How about the double- inside out loop?"

"How did you know I…" Julie's voice trailed off as Firefly giggled.

"I just know you too well, that's all." She said lovingly. With that, she went into her famous trick.

By the time they got back from their flight, Julie was all smiles once again and she was even giggling a little.

Megan was happy to see her little one smiling again.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, little one." Megan said after her mother and little sister landed. "Did you and Firefly have fun?"

"Yup!" Julie said happily.

Karen ran up to them just then.

"Can we fly now?" She begged. "Please, Firefly! Please?"

Firefly giggled.

"Okay." She said.

"Firefly, remember what I said…" Megan reminded her. She only called her by her name while talking to her if the situation called for it.

"I know." Firefly assured her daughter. She turned to Karen. "Hop on, sweetie."

Karen did so. She held on tightly, but not too tightly as Firefly took off for the sky.

The little girl was giggling up a storm. She felt more free than she had ever felt before.

"Are you okay?" Firefly asked.

"Yeah!" Karen replied. "Can we go higher?" She asked.

"A little bit. " Firefly consented. "But we can't go too high. Megan will kill me."

Far from being upset, Karen giggled. She knew Firefly was just being silly.

"She won't be mad." She assured her.

"You're more daring than I thought." Firefly commented as they soared higher in the sky.

Karen giggled.

As they flew through a few clouds, they were unaware they were being watched.

Meanwhile in a castle high in the clouds, a sorceress was watching the pink Pegasus and little girl through a globe of some kind.

"She's the one I need." She said to nobody in particular. As she continued to watch the two, she grinned evilly to herself. She would capture the girl and little pony and then she would make them find her the treasure she desired. Only then would she let them go-if she felt like it.

"Now to get them up here…" She said in thought. She rubbed her hands together as she continued to think.

Snapping her fingers, she grinned. She had thought of the perfect way to get the flying pony and girl to her castle. Now to put the idea into action…

Meanwhile back in the clouds, Firefly and Karen were having lots of fun. They were talking about this and that and Firefly had done the double inside out loop once, with the assurance that Karen wouldn't tell Megan about it.

The secret was safe with the little girl and Firefly could tell she was serious.

"All right, sweetie, I think it's time we head back." Firefly said. "Megan's probably wondering where we've gotten off to by now. Besides, it's almost lunchtime."

Karen frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"Okay." She said. "I'm sort of hungry too."

As Firefly made her back down to the ground, the wind started to pick up fast.

The pink Pegasus tried to avoid it, but it wasn't easy. The wind was determined to sweep her up in its grasp.

"Firefly, what's happening!" Karen cried fearfully.

"I don't know!" Firefly called back. "Just hang on." She instructed.

Karen didn't need to be told twice. She held on as tightly as she dared without hurting Firefly and squeezed her eyes shut. She leaned into Firefly's neck for protection and tried not to cry.

Firefly tried her best to stay out of the wind's path, but it was nearly impossible.

She soon found herself and Karen being pulled towards what looked like a portal.

"Firefly!" Karen cried just as they were sucked into it.

"Hang on!" Firefly called yet again.

Finally, the wind died down altogether.

As it did so, Firefly felt herself hit the ground hard.

Karen ended up falling off her back, but fortunately they weren't airborne anymore.

"Are you all right, kiddo?" Firefly asked in concern.

Karen nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Firefly, where are we?" She asked as she gazed around their new surroundings. "This doesn't look like Paradise Estate."

Firefly nodded in agreement.

As she gazed around the unfamiliar field and saw the castle up ahead.

"You're right about that, sweetie. We're definitely not in Dream Valley anymore. The question is, where are we?" As the question left Firefly's mouth, she had a feeling it was about to be answered. She also had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer she received…


End file.
